touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukari Yakumo
frame|right Introduction Yukari Yakumo, the violet sleepy mistress and a boundary youkai who can manipulate all boundaries. One of the oldest youkai beings in Gensokyo, Yukari is whimsically antagonizing and overbearingly dubious in personality when she's not busy sleeping, though her nine tailed fox Shikigami named Ran Yakumo often acts in her stead. Advantages: Yukari has superb chip damage which combines well with spellcard canceling to produce a momentum based offense that tends to wear down opponents. Excellent ground-to-air options and solid defensive counters provide frequent opportunities to break opponent pressure or prevent it from starting. With arguably the best pushing power in the game Yukari is highly effective at putting the opponents in the corner. Her superb projectiles are excellent in firefights and help her draw cards quickly. Finally her above average reach in physical attacks helps keep her opponent’s honest during pressure. Disadvantages: Yukari has arguably the worst aerial melee in the game. Her large hitboxes in many condition combined with low speed combine to form a large vulnerability. A high consumption on spirit to generate pressure combined with difficulty in reaching high altitudes due to inefficient flying also tends to leave Yukari drained of spirit frequently. Finally without any airtight pressure and a lack of reliability in high damage combos Yukari also has difficulty in converting many opportunities into high damage returns. Hisoutensoku Changes Temporary section to mark notable changes. Uniques: Yukari's unique properties still exist. Melee: All of Yukari's melee section moves have the same damage/proration/limit. Frames uncertain. 2A now does .33 spirit orbs on wrongblock, was .5. Bullets: Yukari's normal bullets have the same damage/proration/limit. Frames uncertain. B bullets now do reduced spirit damage on block. Was .1 per kunai, is now .075 per kunai. Specials: WIP Spells: WIP Unique/Special Properties Hoverdash: Yukari’s ground dash (D6) hovers slightly above the ground. This allows her to dash over some low physical attacks. However Yukari’s hitbox is turned horizontal during the dash which makes her extra vulnerable to wide physical attacks, such as Alice’s 6A. The only other character with a hoverdash is Iku. Non-continuous dash: Yukari’s ground dash (D6) is non-continuous. At the end of her dash she will cease to graze. This makes grazing through some situations much more difficult, such as royal flare or some spellcards in story mode. The only other character without a continuous dash is Youmu. Wallport or Walldashing: Yukari is able to press 44 or D4 with her back against the corner to teleport to the other side of the screen. The teleport has startup invulnerability but is a lengthy move with significant recovery when landing on the other side. Regardless this ability can be incredibly powerful and trivialize some attacks such as Suika’s Missing Purple Power. No other character can do this. Wake-up Teleport/Roll: When knocked down Yukari will fade into the ground before reappearing at the selected wake-up location. This reduces the ability of your opponent to set up proper okizeme. No other character can do this. Normal Moves Close 5A: Yukari strikes the opponent with a fan in a half-jab, half-chop motion. Damage: 200 | Proration: 980 | Hits: Middle | Hitbox: Along and Below Yukari’s Arm, around Yukari’s fan | Frames: 19, 9,3,7 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Begins dial A combo. Close 5AAAA: ‘Dial A Combo’ Two close 5A’s followed by a boundary slash and a parasol slam. Third A: Yukari slashes with her hand opening a boundary which rips into the opponent. Damage: 450 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox: An area between Yukari’ chin and knees 1 character width in front of her. | Frames: 30, 8,2,20| Limit: 0 | Notes: Last chance to cancel dial A combo. Fourth A: Yukari slams her opponent with her parasol. Damage: 800 | Proration: 800 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s chest/waist to the middle of the parasol. The end dome and ornament of the parasol do not have a hitbox. | Frames: 42, 16,4,22 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Wallslams when opponent is near the corner. Far 5A: Yukari sweeps her foot along the ground kicking up a wave of black miasma. Damage: 550 | Proration: 920 | Hits: Low | Hitbox: From the ground to Yukari’s knees in height and two character widths in front of her.| Frames: 25, 10,3,12 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Can be very difficult to see on some stages/weather making the range deceptive. Drains one spirit orb on wrong block. 2A: Yukari performs a crouching backhand with an open fan. Damage: 200 | Proration: 980 | Hits: Low | Hitbox: Rectangle from Yukari’s knees/shoulder extending slightly beyond her fan | Frames:24, 8,2,14 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Has deceptive range. Is one frame faster than close A. Yukari’s fastest and most reliable poke. Drains .33 spirit orbs on wrongblock. 3A: Yukari reclines in a boundary while kicking up traffic signs. Damage: 850 | Proration: 850 | Hits: Low then Middle | Hitbox: Follows the ‘No’ sign and its pole, the yellow sign does not have a hitbox surrounding it. Begins hitting low over a wide area, but ends narrow/tall and hitting middle.| Frames: 40, 12,2,4,21 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Launches the opponent. On counter-hit the opponent is sent flying. Yukari’s own hitbox is greatly reduced in height while performing this move. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 6A: Yukari lances the opponent with her parasol. Damage: 800 | Proration: 800 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s chest/waist to the middle of the parasol. The end dome and ornament of the parasol do not have a hitbox. | Frames: 40, 14,4,22 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Wallslams when opponent is near the corner. Exactly the same as the fourth hit of dial A excluding 2 frames less startup. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 6A: Yukari gathers her strength briefly then lances the opponent with her parasol. Damage: 900 | Proration: 800 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s chest/waist to the middle of the parasol. The end dome and ornament of the parasol do not have a hitbox. | Frames: 49, 19,4,26 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Guardcrushes when blocked low. Opponent will be knocked very far back and usually wallslammed with or without counter-hit. Dashing Moves 66A or D6A: Yukari dashes forward before sliding to her back while kicking upwards, which slashes open a boundary. Damage: 600 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Slightly larger than the visible slash. | Frames: 37, 12,2,23 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Causes the opponent to reel when struck as a counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 66B or D6B: Yukari dashes forward then leaps into a twisting roll that ends in a roundhouse kick. Damage: 550 | Proration: 900 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Area above and around Yukari’s foot. The trail her foot leaves can be deceiving. | Frames: 30, 13,4,13| Limit: 0 | Notes: Groundslams when countering opponents from the air. Yukari is slightly above ground level for the duration of this move, enabling her to jump over some low attacks. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. 66C or D6C: Yukari dashes forward then slides into a boundary and kicks up traffic signs. Damage: 950 | Proration: 900 | Hits: Low then Middle | Hitbox: Follows the ‘No’ sign and its pole, the yellow sign does not have a hitbox surrounding it. Begins hitting low over a wide area, but ends narrow/tall and hitting middle. | Frames: 52, 14,4,34 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Grazes. Is slower, does more damage, and has more recovery than Yukari’s normal 3A. The opponent is also launched more horizontally than vertically. Guaranteed wallslam on counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. ** Aerial Moves j.5A: Yukari does a twisting roll that ends in a roundhouse kick. Damage: 450 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Area above and around Yukari’s foot. The trail her foot leaves can be deceiving. | Frames: 34, 10,4,20| Limit: 0 | Notes: A weaker and slower version of 66B. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. j.6A: Yukari twirls in the air and kicks while gliding forward, slashing open a boundary with her foot. Damage: 800 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox: From Yukari’s closer knee to he parasol extending 4 body lengths. Is vertically offcenter being mostly higher than the slash and does not strike the full length of the boundary, including the area behind her. Very deceptive hitbox. | Frames: 61, 12,4,45| Limit: 40 | Notes: Wallslams when near corner, especially on counter-hit. Yukari will maintain some of her momentum while this move starts up, causing her to ‘sink’ in some cases. Once the move is performed all momentum is canceled for most of the recovery. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. j.8A: Yukari reclines in midair and kicks upward with her foot, opening a boundary. Damage: 850 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Slightly larger than the visible slash. | Frames: 56, 12,6,38 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Will launch the opponent on counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. j.2A: Yukari turns sideways and opens her parasol, rolling and descending slowly towards the opponent. This move has the unusual property that it can not be bullet canceled but be special canceled or spell canceled. Damage: 700 | Proration: 900 | Hits: High | Hitbox: Only in the area directly ahead, and ahead and below the center of the parasol. | Frames: X | Limit: 40 | Notes: Induces reeling on counter-hit. Drains one spirit orb on wrongblock. Bullet Moves B Bullets: All B bullet attacks use the same projectile. Stats given on a per kunai basis. 5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 15 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. Looks deceptively similar to 5A. 5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 25 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. 2B: Yukari recedes into a boundary and fires 15 kunai upwards in an anti-air fashion. Yukari’s hitbox is reduced during this time. j.5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 15 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. j.5B: Yukari opens her fan and fires 25 kunai in a wide arc. The center of the arc will moderately track the opponent. j.2B: Yukari recedes into a boundary and fires 15 kunai in a downwards arc. Yukari’s hitbox is reduced during this time. Damage: 100 per | Proration: 960 per | Hitbox: The bladed portion of the kunai. | Limit: 2 | Notes: Each kunai depletes .1 spirit orbs on block. Kunai will be destroyed by grazing. C Bullets: All C bullet attacks use the same projectile. Stats given on a per laser orb basis. 5C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 5 laser orbs in a flying V formation in a straight horizontal line. 6C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 6 laser orbs in a pattern that will weave in front of her before diverging upwards and downwards. 2C: Yukari sweeps her parasol across the ground and fires 5 laser orbs which travel a short distance forward before taking off vertically in a staggered pattern. j.5C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 5 laser orbs in a flying V formation in a straight horizontal line. Yukari will recoil backwards performing this move. j.6C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 6 laser orbs in a pattern that will weave in front of her before diverging upwards and downwards. Yukari will recoil backwards performing this move. j.2C: Yukari swings her parasol and fires 5 laser orbs in a flying V formation in a straight diagonal line downwards and forwards. Yukari will recoil back and up while performing this move. Damage: 300 | Proration: 920 | Hitbox: A square surrounding the orbs, the trail is harmless | Limit: 10 | Notes: Each orb will deplete .25 spirit orbs when blocked. Laser orbs will not be destroyed by grazing. Special Moves 236 Skillcards 623 Skillcards 214 Skillcards 421 Skillcards Spellcards One Cost Cards Two Cost Cards Three Cost Cards Four Cost Cards Five Cost Cards Combos Note that only optimal combos will be listed. For example: It is possible to perform 5AAA 623C Boundary Sign "Attractive Joining Four Boundaries". In this case your combo would consume more orbs and deal less damage than simply 5AAA Boundary Sign "Attractive Joining Four Boundaries". All skillcards are assumed default/lowest level unless otherwise listed. From 5AAA: A: Orbs: 0 | Damage: 1510 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Dial A combo. You will use this combo frequently when uncertain of opponent distance. 623C: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1822 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 20 | Notes: Requires approximate point-blank. This is your best midscreen combo against Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko or Suika if you can guarantee you are close enough. 236B/C (Bound for Aoyama): Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2145 | Hits: 9 | Limit: 30 | Notes: Can hit for less on small/crouching opponents. Boundary Sign "Attractive Joining Four Boundaries": Orbs: 0 | Damage: 3881 | Hits: 25 | Limit: 61 | Notes: Gains 1000-2300 over possible 0 card combos. Boundary Sign "Joining Four Boundaries": Orbs: 0 | Damage: 2881 | Hits: 13 | Limit: 49 | Notes: Gains 0-1300 over possible 0 card combos. From 5AAA 5B: Requires point-blank with only 1-5 pixels of maximum distance. These combos will not work on Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko or Suika. All combos following 5B with 2C or 5C will not work properly in the corner. 5C 623C: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2550-2650 | Hits: 26 | Limit: 90 | Notes: Slight damage variance due to timing. 2C 236B: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2520 | Hits: 23 | Limit: 110 | Notes: Use when wanting to limit the opponent. You can also use bound for Aoyama here, though it is less effective. 2C hjc.8 j.6D j.A 5AAAA: Orbs: 2~3 | Damage: 2854 | Hits: 27 | Limit: 110 | Notes: Orb use varies on dash/flight time. In some cases you can fake to a cross-up by jumping over the opponent. 2C hjc.# j.5B j.6D j.A 5AAAA: Orbs: 3~4 | Damage:~2900 | Hits: ~35 | Limit: ~124 | Notes: Results vary due to number of kunai that hit. This combo and the above combo are interchangeable based on ease/positioning. It is also far easier to attempt a cross-up. From 3A: 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1525 | Hits: 2 | Limit: 80 | Notes: May not work if 3A counter-hits. You may tack on almost any spellcard immediately after canceling into tombstone for a very weak damage bonus. 2C 236B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1738 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 100 | Notes: Must be approximately point-blank. 2C 421C 6: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1875 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 110 | Notes: One of Yukari’s most humorous looking combinations. Can be devastating when blocked as Yukari will frequently crossover and hit the opponent’s head during the teleport. From far 5A: 3A 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1931 | Hits: 3 | Limit: 80 | Notes: When this combo is entered from f.5A you may not add 2C. Aerial: Yukari’s aerial melee is difficult to string together and is entirely circumstantial on if combos can be followed at all. All options will not be covered. j.A j.8A 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1835 | Hits: 3 | Limit: 80 | Notes: Does not work in the corner. Must be jumping up at opponent for it to be reliable. This is your most reliable air-to-air combo and one of the only ‘solid’ aerial combos. If you are well above your opponent you can flip j.8A into j.2A, but that only makes the combo even more unreliable. Corner: Yukari’s corner combos follow different rules than her midscreen combos. She loses the ability to string 2C into combos, 5C will fire behind the opponent at too close a distance, and 236B/C will drop offscreen. Instead she has a series of increasingly risky and unreliable combos with increasing rewards. 5AAAA 6A 623B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2240 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 100 | Notes: Yukari’s only fully trustworthy full limit corner combo. You will end up using this frequently if not exclusively due to the way Yukari’s other corner combos may fail. 5AAAA 6A 2B 623B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: ~2350 | Hits: ~12 | Limit: ~102 | Notes: Distance/Character specific. Unreliable. 5AAAA 6A 2B j.2A: Orbs: 1 | Damage: ~2450 | Hits: ~13 | Limit: ~130-140 | Notes: Distance/Character specific. Highly unreliable. j.2A can be replaced with hjc7 j.A j.6A but this is even more unreliable for higher damage. 5AAAA j.A j.6A 5B/C Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2487 | Hits: 16 | Limit: 100 | Notes: You can add a j.A before executing this corner combo for an extra hit and damage. Timing with the j.A after the first 5AAAA is a bit hard to time. Kunai that hit varies with the size of the opponent. Last 5B either only partially or completely misses Reimu, Alice, other Yukari, Reisen, Komachi and Iku. Use the 5C version on these characters. 5AAAA 5B 236B/C (Bound for Aoyama): Orbs: 2 | Damage: ~2700 | Hits: ~23 | Limit: ~99 | Notes: Character/distance specific. 5AAAA 5B 623B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: ~2400 | Hits: 20 | Limit: 104 | Notes: Character/distance specific. Unreliable, if combo breaks during 5B you will be punished heavily. f.5A 6A 236B/C (Bound for Aoyama): Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2227| Hits: 7 | Limit: 65 | Notes: 623C can be substituted for ~400 less damage. f.5A 6A 5B 623C: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2242 | Hits: 20 | Limit: 85 | Notes: Character/Distance specific. Frequently breaks during 5B. Note that 5C can not follow 5B in this situation. From D6 (Dash): 66B 623C: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1579 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 20 | Notes: This is a generally safe ground approach string. 66B is good at denying jumps. Tacking Boundary Sign "Attractive Joining Four Boundaries" to the end of this combo makes it quite strong. 66C (Counter-hit) 5C hjc8 j.5C: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2161 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 100% | Notes: One of Yukari’s bread and butter combos. Depending on distance you may use 421B as a follow-up to 5C. If it misses the combo hit it will often hit teching opponents.